Mobile video traffic has increased to account for more than half of the mobile networks' traffic in 2012 and this number is estimated to reach two thirds by 2017. The mobile data traffic is expected to increase by a factor of eight during the same time frame.
This trend has a significant impact on mobile operators and the dimensioning of their core networks. Important challenges and trade-offs arise when dealing with this trend. For instance, how to make optimal use of the network capacity and how to dimension the network appropriately.